


queen of hearts

by jaylene



Series: company of thieves [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth!AU, UchiSaku Week, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>labyrinth!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen of hearts

sakura beats the labyrinth and manages to rescue her damsel, sasuke. unknown to them both is the way the labyrinth changes a person, making them more…but also less.

and sasuke was there for a long time.

after the events in the labyrinth, sakura comes into contact with a rather intelligent crow. she enjoys his company and they come across each other every so often. 

she has no idea who he represents…


End file.
